MugiwaraG's: New Members
by Mugiwara Gorillaz
Summary: Gorillaz have two new members, and some odd things happen. My first fanfic! R&R, please! Rated T for language, which is censored, fortunately.
1. Introduction

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz, okay? Jamie Hewlett and Damon Albarn do. Heck, they can even have the characters that my brother and I created here!**_

Introduction: Who are They?

I'm sure you know of Gorillaz and its members, but we'll be introducing some new ones in this story, and some newly discovered ones. Here they are:

**Soul**: One of Russel's funkyphantoms. Looks like Del, but wears a hooded coat with false fur on the edge of the hood. Based on De La Soul.

**Bootie**: Another one of the funkyphantoms. Also looks like Del, but skinnier, and with an oblong head and long dreadlocks that stick straight out. Based on Bootie Brown.

**Gence "The Gorilla" Nakye**: That's right. The Gorilla. From the Rise of the Ogre's back cover. He is now a back-up singer for the band. Oddly, he seems to be shy and "stumble on his words" around Noodle (at least, once he finds out it IS Noodle). His name, by the way, is pronounced "GENSE NAHCK–yeh." Like 2D, he is rather lanky, though not weak.

**Rick "Scar" Nakye**: Gence's adopted brother. He is now roadie for the band, though he can also sing. He gets along with the other members quite well, except for Murdoc, due to his Satanism. He is Noodle's size, even though he's 12 years old. His hair is like 2D's, but blond. His left eye is filled with blood, making most of the eye red instead of white. He has a stitched-up scar under his right eye that goes vertically, and across his neck. Like Gence, he is rather lanky, though, again, not weak.

**Cypher**:A third funkyphantom, more twisted than the others. He looks like a big shadow, the only things that are not black are his eyes, which are completely white, and his teeth. Like Bootie, he seems to have dreadlocks, but they don't stick out. Based on Phi Life Cypher.

**Stanley**: A Chinese funkyphantom, looks like his namesake (and the one he was based on), Stanley (a Chinese rapper), but has blue skin, sharp teeth, and pupil-less eyes.

_And that's all for now. The intro to my first fanfic. I'll try to update as soon as I can. In the meantime, R&R. Thanks!_


	2. An Opportunity

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz, Jamie Hewlett and Damon Albarn do.**_

**Chapter 1: An Opportunity**

**"I remember pretty clearly. I had decided to go with my brother to London, one of my favorite places on Earth (since Gorillaz was born there, and it has DOUBLE DECKER BUSES, people!). This was after we were fired from our original band, 'HiT N RuN'. Like it was MY fault the stage burned. Anyway, me and my brother had split up and agreed to meet back at ... I can't remember where, but anyway, I was walking by ... a store, can't remember which one, but then something catches my eye. Metal gates with the word 'KONG' on them. I knew right away that the building behind the gates was none other than Kong Studios! I was thrilled! But then I got hit on the head and blacked out. I remember waking up in a room and a guy with mismatched eyes (Murdoc) says, 'Yeh! Here's our roadie!'" --Rick "Scar" Nakye**

Enter the Roadie

Rick Nakye, or "Scar", as he's called by his bandmates, has a very unusual history, and rather tragic in places.

His parents were murdered in front of his eyes, and the murderer cut him under his right eye. All when he was 8!

**Scar:** So I go running out of the house, blood and tears (yes, I was crying, don't rub it in) streaming down my face, and I can't see anything (the rain sure didn't help); then someone asks me what the problem is, and I shout, 'My parents are dead and the killer nearly cut my eye! That's what's wrong!' The guy pats my shoulder (at least, that's what it felt like) and says, 'Don't worry. I'll get you to a hospital; they can take care of you.' Then I black out. I wake up looking at bright lights. I could see again! The scar is stitched up and the doctor tells me I should thank 'this kid'. When he says 'this kid', he points at a real odd-looking kid; the kid has long, dark purple hair, seems African-American, is missing his front teeth, and has a long, almost pointed tongue (which is pretty cool), but the most alarming part of him is his eyes! They're milky white! No pupils, no irises!"

Despite this, Rick was quite grateful to this boy. He found the boy's name was Gence Nakye. Gence, who was 12 at the time, adopted Rick as a younger sibling.

**Scar:** For those of you who are wondering, my last name used to be Shaw. Rick Shaw. I was kinda glad to change my name."

Unfortunately, the scar beneath his eye wasn't his last scar. He got another one on his neck from a drunken, meth-wrecked psychopath! This scar nearly killed him. His final scar, which earned him his nickname, was made by bullets, which, coincidentally, were shot by the same people who massacred Russel's friends!

**Russel:** Really?

**Scar:** Yeah, man, I was shot by those same gang-bangers! I was walking along, minding my own, then RATTATTATTATTATTAT! I hear this and feel this burning pain in my back! Geez, that was my 3rd trip to the hospital! 3 TIMES! Ugh!

In spite of these incidents, Scar turned out to be an excellent roadie. His knowledge in pyrotechnics and other special effects seems to have come from television shows and specials. You see, Gence was already in a band, and when he noticed Scar's talents as a roadie, he was astonished. His bandmates, however, didn't seem to think they were so impressive.

Band Life

The first 2 tours went well, even though it didn't satisfy the band, but the third tour went a little out of hand. The stage was set ablaze, due to someone knocking over one of the fire spouts. Gence and Scar were kicked out of the band KNOK.

The brothers were kicked out of three bands so far, KNOK, GogO, and HiT N RuN. While they were working for HiT N RuN, they purchased Rise of the Ogre and learned about Gorillaz. Gence learned he had one or two of each member's features: 2D's teeth and nose, Murdoc's tongue, Russel's face and eyes, and Noodle's hair. He saw a picture of his face on the back (Jamie Hewlett, Gorillaz' photographer, had taken his photo one time, but it was only now that Gence realized who the man was), and, learning that fans called this face "The Gorilla", decided to nickname himself "Gence the Gorilla". Also, being a Christian, he noticed that Murdoc needed a "spiritual makeover". Scar found the man who killed his parents: Jimmy Manson!

**Murdoc:** Well, you can thank me for bumping him off.

**Scar:** Yeah, I'm glad you guys did that. It's a big reason why I didn't object to joining! Thanks again!

Then came the day when he was kidnapped.

**Murdoc:** Yeh, I read in the paper that a roadie was fired. After a little coaxing from the others, I decided to get him for our band.

**Noodle:** Hai, we needed an effective roadie to help the other people working on our next live tour.

What the band didn't know was that by "welcoming" in Scar, they would start a bizzare chain reaction.

_--End of chapter-- _

_As always, read and review!_


	3. Enter the 2nd BackUp

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz or anything related__, Jamie Hewlett and Damon Albarn do._**

_ You may have noticed that the last chapter was like something out of Rise of the Ogre. That was on purpose. But this chapter will be the last one like that._

**Chapter 2: Enter the 2nd Backup**

Gence Nakye was raised in a Christian family; an ordinary family, many people remember, except that Gence had an abnormally long tongue. Also, when Gence reached 5 years old, a Three Stooges fanatic got mad at him and, taking a cue from Moe (an error only _this_ fan could make), poked him in the eyes. After that, Gence's eyes became a milky white!

**Gence:** It's a mystery how I can still see.

When Gence became 6, his parents died of a new, and therefore very deadly, disease; a kind of cancer called Heart Cancer. As the name implies, it attacks the heart!

**Gence:** Oh... I was devastated! Fortunately, as I was wandering the streets (I wasn't too keen on moving in with my ever-critisizing aunt), singing a song my parents taught me, a group known as KNOK heard me and took me in as a back-up singer.

Unfortunately, this was not to last, as was seen in the last chapter.

Now, where were we? Oh, yes. Scar is kidnapped.

_--End of chapter--_

_Sorry I had to cut this chapter short. But PLEASE review! I hate not getting reviews for my stories._


	4. Invitation

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz or anything related__, Jamie Hewlett and Damon Albarn do._**

_OK, now all the chapters from here on in will be done in the style of the "usual story", and not in the style of Rise of the Ogre. Enjoy! salutes_

**Chapter 2: Brainstorm**

**"When I found that Rick went missing, I became worried, and hoped to God he didn't get put into an allyway or anything like that. I learned from a fella near a bed-n-breakfast that he was grabbed by an evil-looking guy with mismatched eyes and an inverted cross on his necklace! I then noticed the Kong Studio gates. Murdoc Niccals! That's who kidnapped Rick! I was mad at first ... but then I had this brilliant idea. One that would do four things at once: reunite me with my brother, prove I'm not normal, get me into Gorillaz, and reunite another one of the members with and old friend..." --Gence "the Gorilla" Nakye**

Invitation

"S---! Again!?" shouted Murdoc, "This is the twelfth f-----' time!"

The Gorillaz were working on a track for their movie's soundtrack, but once again, 2D struck a wrong note.

"I can't 'elp it, Muds!" 2D protested, "I--"

"Just shut up and do it again." Murdoc growled.

The Gorillaz were in the record room, of course. Except for Scar. He was on the 2nd floor, in his new room, at his desk, coming up with ideas for the band's next on-stage appearance.

Now, Scar was given some good accomodations. He had a plasma screen TV, a Nintendo Wii (and some of the best games for it), an Xbox 360, a desk to work at, and a _cozy_ bed! Not to mention an iPod Nano and his own computer.

"Hmm... 'kay, uh... Murdoc goes over here, then Noodle comes on stage-- no, no, no, no. Uh... 2D stands there, right? Yeah! Yeah..." Scar was worried about getting it superb, if not perfect. Still, one thing worried him: his brother. He wondered where he was. "Ugh... I think I better clear my head." This being said, he got up from his desk and walked over to his computer.

It was one of those fancy iPod-style comps, with a plasma monitor and everything. He started up the internet, and checked his e-mails. One in particular caught his eye. It said it came from the "Karaoke Krow". This is what it said:

**_Yo!_**

_**You're invited to the Karaoke Krow! C'mon down or we'll drag you there ourselves, then pummel ya!**_

**_The K krew!_**

"Okay..." said Scar, then he noticed this:

**_P.S. Your bro's here!_**

"!!! Hello! I gotta show this to the others!"

He printed up a copy and ran as fast as he could, screaming, "GuuuuuuUUUUUUYYYYYSSSS!!!!!"

_Gomen... this was kind of a sucky chapter. I'll do better next time, I hope! 'Til then, R&R._


	5. An Unexpected Friend

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz or anything related__, Jamie Hewlett and Damon Albarn do._**

_Sorry I took so long! Friggin' writer's block. BTW, if you're wondering which member of De La Soul I based Soul on, it's Posdnuos. Anyway, here's the chapter._

"Here we are," said Murdoc as they pulled up in the Geep, "the Karaoke Krow."

The Karaoke Krow wasn't too shabby. It wasn't fancy, either. It was an ordinary, rectangular building with a huge sign on top saying "KARAOKE KROW", and next to it was a huge model of a crow's head, holding a cigarette in its beak.

As the band walked in, no one seemed to notice, much to their surprise. Normally, someone would point at the group and yell something like, "It's them!" or, "There they are!" Not this time. The bandmates had mixed feelings about this. They were happy they weren't being chased, yet they were worried that they lost their charisma. Did they?

Well, they took a seat, and after sitting through two awful singers, and one very good one, the DJ looked at a paper and announced, "OK, up next, it's Gence 'the Gorilla' Nakye, singin'..." The DJ looked at the paper again, to see if he saw the name of the song right. "...Clint Eastwood ... Extended Mix?"

"You'll now what it is soon enough," said a voice. It came from the stage.

Everyone looked at the source of the voice. It was Gence the Gorilla.

"Now, before I begin," Gence announced into the mic, "I'd like to draw your attention to some special guests. Please welcome ... Gorillaz!"

He pointed at the Gorillaz, who were surprised by what was going on. Everyone cheered when they noticed the band.

"Alright," said the 16-year-old, "Soul, Bootie, come on out!"

As he said this, Russel slumped over and a blue mist appeared. After a few seconds, a pair of blue, ethereal forms floated out of Russel. Funkyphantoms.

One was Soul, named after De La Soul. The other was Bootie, named after Bootie Brown.

"Hey, man," Soul asked, "How'd ya know we were--"

But the phantom didn't get to finish his question, as Gence's custom record (titled, "Clint Eastwood (Extended Mix)") was placed on one of the turntables. The music started. It sounded like the backtrack for the live version of Clint Eastwood with De La Soul and Bootie Brown. And Gence was singing to the music.

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_I ain't happy, I'm feelin' glad_

_I got sunshine in a bag_

_I'm useless, but not for long_

_The future is comin' on_

_I ain't happy, I'm feelin' glad_

_I got sunshine in a bag_

_I'm useless, but not for long_

_The future is comin' on_

By now, the funkyphantoms had gotten the message. No one was singing on the record, so Gence was filling in for 2D's parts. Now it was Soul's turn to fill in for his namesake, De La Soul. He took out his own mic as Gence finished up the lyrics.

_It's comin' on_

_It's comin' on_

_It's comin' on_

_It's comin' on_

'Now!' Soul thought.

_Drums'll fall heavy like anvil weight_

_Higher than the sky, s__capegoat cheese_

_Order, order please_

_Run, Joe, run, there are criminals behind you_

_Sidewinders and snakes, your moves define you_

_Remind you, how I wish my brother Del was here_

For some odd reason, Gence grinned at this line.

_Catalog originals, the expert's clear_

_Sheer legs of lamb, your whole style's ham_

_We are tons and tons and you are just a gram_

_The hand of irrelevence banned from the benefits_

_Cancelin' your Visa, pushin' 'til you be like a-these-ah_

_Ease-ah,_ _thirty below freez-ah_

_Caesar got stabbed 'cause he was a bio_

_Gia_

_Piano keys-ah, select to touch the ivory_

_I see it in black and white, it's the easy ideology_

_We sigh, sweat, and tear, save the blood for Valentine's_

_Tell me how ya feelin' at the end of the rhyme!_

It was Gence's turn again.

_I ain't happy, I'm feelin' glad_

_I got sunshine in a bag_

_I'm useless, but not for long_

_The future is comin' on_

_I ain't happy, I'm feelin' glad_

_I got sunshine in a bag_

_I'm useless, but not for long_

_The future is comin' on_

Soon, Bootie knew, it was gonna be his turn to rap. So he pulled out his mic.

_It's comin' on_

_It's comin' on_

_It's comin' on_

_It's comin' on_

As Gence finished the chorus, Bootie rapped:

_They say I have no means, no purpose, so why do I exist?_

_I purchased me some way to tell, protect my risk_

_I hit that rope, I flushed those pills_

_All those opposin' me so they can get the deals_

_I catch 'em in a pickle tryna steal home plate_

_When I got the homefield advantage, I don't think they can manage_

_Stop this shine, cross this line_

_You will find it didn't have to go there_

_Leadin' up to nowhere_

_Faster than a bullet train, I got me a Lois Lane_

_I'm feelin' like I'm Superman, here again, the Yucatan_

_I yell it from the studio, loud and clear_

_Howl in here, explosion, damage corrosion_

_It's what remains secondary, I'm in this emissary_

_'Til the end of the love letter, we'll go get 'er_

_Can't has no place in my vocabulary_

_Why you even doubt it? It wasn't necessary_

Now Gence was up to bat again, but this time, the music sounded a bit different. It was the original version of the song. This is why Gence dubbed it the "Extended Mix".

_I ain't happy, I'm feelin' glad_

_I got sunshine in a bag_

_I'm useless, but not for long_

_The future is comin' on_

_I ain't happy, I'm feelin' glad_

_I got sunshine in a bag_

_I'm useless, but not for long_

_The future is comin' on_

Now, Gence was smiling, and a familiar, ghostly face faded into view above Gence's head! It was Del! This shocked everyone in the bar!

_It's comin' on_

_It's comin' on (Right!)_

_It's comin' on (Yeah!)_

_It's comin' on (Ha ha!)_

And to show everyone they weren't seeing things, Del started rapping, his voice being picked up by a boom-mic no one had noticed until now.

_Finally, someone let me outta my cage_

_Now, time for me is nothin' 'cause I'm countin' no age_

_Naw, I couldn't be there_

_Naw, ya shouldn't be scared_

_I'm good at repairs_

_And I'm under each snare_

_Intangible_

_Bet ya didn't think so, I command ya to_

_Panoramic view_

_Look, I'll make it all manageable_

_Pick an' choose_

_Sit an' lose_

_All you different crews_

_Chicks an' dudes, who you think is really kickin' tunes?_

_Picture you gettin' down to a b' tune_

_Like you lit the fuse_

_You think it's fictional? Mystical? Maybe._

_Spiritual hero who appears in you to clear your view_

_When you're too crazy_

_Lifeless; To know the definition for what life is_

_Priceless to you because I put you on the hype s_

_Ya like it? Gunsmokin'_

_Rightous with one token, psychic among those_

_Possess you with one go_

Gence's final recitation of the chorus:

_I ain't happy, I'm feelin' glad_

_I got sunshine in a bag_

_I'm useless, but not for long_

_The future is comin' on_

_I ain't happy, I'm feelin' glad_

_I got sunshine in a bag_

_I'm useless, but not for long_

_My future is comin' on_

_It's comin' on_

_It's comin' on_

_It's comin' on_

_It's comin' on_

_My future is comin' on_

_It's comin' on_

_It's comin' on_

_My future is comin' on_

_It's comin' on_

_It's comin' on_

_My future_

And that was the end of the song. Everyone stood in amazement for a few seconds, then suddenly cheered!

All but Gorillaz. They were all still shocked about Del's reappearance, especially Russel. He saw the Grim Reaper take Del away! What was he doing here? And how did he know about Soul and Bootie? As Gence walked down from the stage, something told him he was gonna find out.

_Sorry, that ending was a little cheesy. But then again, I'll let you guys decide. R&R, please!_


	6. Del's back! And a little secret

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz or anything related__, Jamie Hewlett and Damon Albarn do._**

_OK, now I'm getting a little tired of this story, for some reason. Well, anyway, here's the newest chapter._

"Hello!" said Gence the Gorilla.

Gorillaz stood silent for a minute. Questions were still running through their heads. Scar broke the silence by asking one of them.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well," explained Gence, "I was sorta the one who invited you guys here. I'd like to-- UuuuAAahAAahAH! Noodle!" he uttered before ducking under the table. His dark-colored face was a bit red now.

"Wot? Wot?" 2D asked, "Wot's wrong?"

Murdoc grinned a big, toothy grin, and chuckled a bit, too. He guessed why Gence did that; it had something to do with Noodle, and it was funny to think about (it was to HIM, anyway).

Noodle just gave Gence an odd look.

Scar also grinned. He knew why Gence did that, and had he heard Murdoc's thoughts... Well, I won't spoil it for you.

Russel, however, still had a big question that needed to get out.

"H-How did you come across Del?" the drummer asked.

Gence looked at Russ, then stood up. "It's a long story, man," he answered, "but, listen...

"I'd like to be a back-up singer for your band."

The band looked at him as though he were mental. Murdoc then bluntly replied, "Already got one. Sling your hook." The others glared at the Satanist. "What?" he asked.

"Hold on a minute." Gence said, "First, I'm not leaving my brother and only bit of family alone in a haunted studio.

"Second, don't you think Noodle would need some help?

"And finally, don't you want Del back?"

There was a moment of silence. Murdoc knew Russel would probably quit if he said "No". After all, Del was Russel's best friend! If Murdoc said no, well, they might as well say bye-bye to Del. Muds sighed.

"Fine," he said.

Gence jumped high in the air. "YAHOOOO!" He made it into the band. Del popped out of the air. " 'Ey, man!" he said, greeting Russel with a smile. He gave his friend a broad pat on the back (which is a little surprising, seeing as he's a ghost).

Of course, Russel was happy. Everyone was happy that Del was back! He was the best funkyphantom out there, and Russel's soul brother.

2D and Noodle looked at each other and smiled. They were glad that Gence was offering to help Noodle.

The axe princess also remembered why Gence tried to hide from her, and why he just offered to help her, mainly because Scar told her a "secret" earlier. Gence likes Noodle.

She thought this was cute, but it also made her sad. You see, she already had a boyfriend from another band. She wasn't sure how to break it to him.

They then went outside, into the Geep, and drove off to the studios. Gence was eager, no, excited to do that. Riding in the Geep with Murdoc as the driver was like riding a roller coaster!

Of course, that event in the Karaoke Krow wasn't the last odd thing Gorillaz would see. Gence still had a few surprises up his sleeves.

_Finally, Gence joins! Now I feel a little more confident about finishing the fanfic. You know what to do, folks! R&R! Adios!_


	7. Welcome Home!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz or anything related__, Jamie Hewlett and Damon Albarn do._**

"Well, here we are!" Murdoc said, as they pulled up to the gates of Kong Studios.

Gence looked at the place. Still raining, as usual. And the building even LOOKED abandoned!

When they got inside, Gence noticed how trashed the place really was. There was even a huge crack in the side of the building that showed the outside.

But what REALLY caught Gence's milky white eye was who-- or what-- was sitting at the desk.

A small, black creature with red eyes and an inverted cross on its large head.

A demon!

Gence felt a bit uneasy as he looked around the haunted studio. Could he have the courage to do one of the things he came for...?

"...You feelin' OK, G?"

Gence shook out of his thoughts and looked up at Russel. "Uh... Well, I'm not sick." Gence answered.

Russel arched an eyebrow. "That's good," he replied, "You got into the band too soon for you to get sick."

Gence nodded. But his mind was still working things out... He needed to do this, but for some reason, he just couldn't do it right away. He barely noticed when Russel showed him to his new room.

Gence looked through the door at the barren room. He went in and looked around. There were small cracks in the walls and minor, odd-colored smudges. Nothing a little cleaning wouldn't fix.

"Yeah," he said, "This'll work great! Thanks."

"No prob," the drummer replied, and walked away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gence looked around the room again. What should he--

"Hello."

Gence jumped and turned quickly around. There was Noodle, standing in the doorway. Poor Gence didn't know what to say, exept:

"H-how long have you been standing there?"

"Not too long."

Noodle looked around the room.

"Um... Do you need things for your room?"

"..."

"...Gomen, bad question."

"No, no, i-it's OK. But, um, why do you ask? Do you know where I can get the stuff I need?"

"Well ... there's a store down the road that should hold beds, drawers, and other things."

Gence smiled a bit. "Arigato, Nudoru."

_Not much of a chapter, I know. But please bear with me. And review!_


	8. Revelations

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz or anything related__, Jamie Hewlett and Damon Albarn do. Bullet, who is only mentioned in here, belongs to my friend Wolf Skin._**

_I believe this is the final chapter. 'Nuff said._

Gence, Scar, and Noodle walked down the road, carrying plastic bags full of things for Gence's room. They knew the moving van carying all the furniture must've beat them to the studios.

They were all smiling, but Gence's was the biggest. Along with an iMac computer, Noodle helped him buy a Nintendo Wii and games to go with it! He was quite grateful to her.

But when they got to the Studios, something seemed different.

There was a GAPING hole in the side of the building!

The three bandmates looked at each other. Trouble. They ran though the gates up to the door. When they opened it, they were in for a shock!

2D, Murdoc, and Russel were being attacked by thousands of zombies and demons. The place was more of a mess than usual.

It was official. The demons were trying to take over.

Suddenly, a small black creature fell from above the door, landing on its feet. It was the Demon Boy!

_'That's it!'_ Gence thought, '_I've had it up to here!'_

Gence looked the Demon Boy straight in the glowing red eye.

"Leave, demon," he shouted, "in the name of God, and never return!"

All the demons and zombies stopped and looked at Gence. The demons growled angrily.

"LEAVE, DEMONS, IN THE NAME OF GOD, AND NEVER RETURN!" Gence shouted.

Now the demons were furious! They looked like they were about to pounce on Gence ... but then they looked up.

A huge, ethereal figure stood over The Gorilla. The demons, and Murdoc, looked at the figure in fear. The others looked up at the figure in awe.

GOD!

Instantly, the demons disappeared, and the zombies fell lifelessly to the ground. The Hell-Hole sealed up. The rainy weather cleared, giving Kong some well-deserved sun.

Kong was built on top of the cursed mountain mentioned in "Fire Coming Out of the Monkey's Head", and the curse had been lifted!

Gence turned to God. "Arigato, Kami-sama."

God nodded and disappeared.

Everyone stood amazed. "Th... THAT WAS FRICKIN' AMAZING!" 2D shouted.

Gence smiled. He had accomplished another goal. He rebuked the demons of Kong Studios in the name of God, spiritually cleansing the studios!

Murdoc looked at Gence nervously. "Uh, I'll be in my winnie." he said, and walked away. He feared that he and Gence weren't gonna get along.

"Wait a minute, Muds," Russel said, "we need to get these things buried." He pointed at the former zombies, who were now simply dead bodies.

Murdoc sighed. This was gonna take a while.

Scar, in the meantime, was laughing silently. Life for Gorillaz was definitely NOT gonna be the same!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Gorillaz learned how Gence met Del. Apparently, Del had somehow escaped from the Grim Reaper (never thought a ghost can be on the lamb, huh?) and ran into Gence. When Gence learned that Del was a real ghost (of sorts) and not a demon in disguise, he offered to help the funkyphantom.

While Del was with Gence, he told him about the other funkyphantoms that lived in Russel: Soul, Bootie, Cypher, and Stanley. They had all rapped for the other versions of 'Clint Eastwood'.

Del was made the official rapper for Gorillaz, a promotion he accepted gladly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Noodle went into her room.

She looked around and smiled. But then her smile faded when she remembered she still had to explain to Gence the fact that she already had a boyfriend...

Then she noticed something on her bed. It was a small piece of paper. She picked it up. It was a note. It read:

_Noodle,_

_I already know about your significant other, Bullet. It's alright. As long as you're happy, I'll be fine. :)_

_--Gence the Gorilla_

Noodle was surprised by this, but also touched. She smiled warmly.

_'Arigato, Gence-kun,'_ she thought.

_Aw, that was nice, wasn't it? Well, that's the last chapter, everyone! Adios!_


End file.
